Scanner devices are configured to scan a document provided by a user. Upon the scan, the document may be stored in a storage unit associated with the scanner device. The storage unit may be embedded inside the scanner device or may be an external module connected to the scanner device. A scanner device may be associated with a generic account. Using the generic account, operations relating to the scanner device may be performed. Further, using the generic account, the scanner device may be accessible to any user who wishes to perform the operations on a document. When a user selects to scan the document using the scanner device, the scanner device scans the document and stores in the storage unit, with the generic account. Since the scanned document is stored with the generic account, the scanned document may be accessible to any user associated with the scanner device. There may not be any restrictions on performing the operations on the scanned document.
One or more techniques may be implemented in provisioning restrictions to the scanned documents. The techniques may include password protecting the document which is scanned. However, the scanned document may be still viewed by any user, using the generic account. The user may be restricted for editing the scanned document, but the user may delete or copy the scanned document, even without the password. Such techniques do not provide complete confidentiality in scanning.
Confidentiality may be provisioned by storing the scanned document in an authenticated storage space. The authentication of the storage space may be done using credential data. Such techniques establish need for partition in storage areas where confidentially scanned documents and non-confidentially scanned documents are separately stored. With restrictions in terms of storage space for the scanned documents, there may be storage related issues in such techniques. Further, irrespective of a user associated with the confidentially scanned document, any person aware of the credential data may get access to all the confidentially scanned documents. By this, complete security to protect confidentiality of the confidentially scanned documents may not be achieved.
The information disclosed in this background of the disclosure section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.
It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that any block diagrams herein represent conceptual views of illustrative systems embodying the principles of the present subject matter. Similarly, it will be appreciated that any flow charts, flow diagrams, state transition diagrams, pseudo code, and the like represent various processes which may be substantially implemented in one or more computer readable mediums and executed by a computer or processor, whether such computer or processor is explicitly shown.